


Reunion (oh, I can't wait to see you again... it's only a matter of time.)

by angelica_barnes



Series: Reunion [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Afterlife, Character Study, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Love, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelica_barnes/pseuds/angelica_barnes
Summary: each character is described by one adjective.they all fell in love and they all had death do them part and they all found each other again.





	Reunion (oh, I can't wait to see you again... it's only a matter of time.)

**Author's Note:**

> Innocent - Laurens  
> Kind - Eliza  
> Brave - Phillip  
> Reckless - Hamilton  
> Selfless - Angelica  
> Intelligent - Jefferson  
> Strong - Mulligan  
> Curious - Peggy  
> Quiet - Madison  
> Eccentric - Lafayette  
> Lovely - Maria  
> Cautious - Burr

**_Beginning_ **

_ Why don’t you come and say hello? _

_ To myself and I know at once you’ll say too much _

 

Innocent is green eyes and flowers and waistcoats and cinnamon, and his lips are soft on yours. Scars and wounds and whispers, secrets, and a rope wrung around two strong necks. Ink and roses, bread and water, women and rings and stolen wine. It’s funny to think about it now, when the papers have been signed… an affair, held in darkness, and lost in burnt words.

Eccentric is gold and blue and loudness, quickness, precision. Too many days of fighting has left their skin cracked and cut, bleeding blood and love and hope. Their smile is still as blinding, though you know someday they’ll forget how to; wrinkles will be left as a reminder.

Strong finds the little things you try to hide; he is perseverance and observations and details, like the tendrils of smoke from an angry man’s ears; he is sweet. Sometimes, you think, he is judged by his size and color; too many times you’ve seen his hands steady around a needle pin-pricking one’s skin and dripping crimson as he stitches them up; skin and muscle and trust.

  
  


_ Things about forbidden love and such _

_ You’re too enticing to leave behind _

 

Three women. Selfless has chocolate skin and richer eyes, raven curls that tumble down her back and defined cheekbones; her smile is that of dragon’s, fierce and seducing and catching, an invisible line connecting the two of you, and she raises her eyebrows. You know, you’re being judged.

Kind is that of a different kind of beauty, the quiet kind; she smiles and her dimples show. Eyes as black as night and hair as dark as her sister’s; though you know, Selfless’ beauty is yet to be matched. But Kind is simple, shy, and when you kiss her hand she blushes the faintest pink of a blooming rose.

Curious is barely there; large brown eyes and baby fat, yellow fabric and pearls. She’s no less concerned about you than a passerby, and chocolate is smeared across her cheeks and teeth. You know, that if a man were to kiss her, she would wrinkle her nose and turn to a woman instead; chit-chat is her very soul, and she is perhaps coffee beans as much as sugar.

 

_ And too beautiful to be unkind _

_ I’ve met you in another life _

 

You hate Intelligent. Except you don’t, because in a way, the only thing that you can’t stand about him is the eyes he’s taken off you. He’s your match, in wit and quickness and quite frankly, he’s just more careful. You find yourself obsessing over his every move, just trying to find more flaws to add to your already long (and mostly untrue) list. Maybe it’s the way he looks at Selfless, and the fact that you know her love for you is slowly blending into something new inside for him.

Quiet is alright, you suppose. Though he’s good friends with Intelligent, so you’re forced to dislike him by extension. Too many days of calling him a madman and too sickly to teach have taken their toll; he is sick, and he doesn’t trust you anymore; he won’t finish your papers. He hands them back. For once, you feel something along the lines of regret, and hint of a want to go back in time… it runs not nearly as deep as your need for a warm body pressed against yours, but it unlocks something else, something perhaps more dangerous - guilt.

Cautious is somebody that you can read like an open book. He seems as if a brother… he stands across from you yet next to you; his decisions are based on the feeling of love, for his daughter and lover, soon to be wife. He gives his heart to the most select, and his wife you call Gentle and his daughter is Sweet. Maybe, you often think, you could’ve been better friends, had you two talked things out instead of running head to head. Most of the arguments, you have to admit, were your own to start. And perhaps he was a coward, but he had his reasons. Too afraid, and maybe not dipping his toes into the waters of living wasn’t the smartest path to follow, but it’s his choice, his life. You learned that a little too late.

 

_ Go back in time through pain and strife _

_ I’ve come to hit a brand-new low _

 

The story of you and Lovely is probably best kept secret. A pamphlet is written, and you cry and she cries and they all cry, and Intelligent laughs while Selfless screams. It’s a romantic tragedy with a twist; no pleasure has come from this affair, simply shame on her and a filthiness she can never fully wash off. You have gained nothing, merely to be seen as even more of a reckless monster and to miss Innocent ever more, digging through the letters and stamps and wax seals, and you start up again. Crying, writing, and his grave is visited more often than not… too many letters await someone who will never yet come.

Brave was so beautiful when born, and you remember holding him in your arms. His curls and freckles were just like Innocent’s, and you feel a pang in your heart. But it’s the sweetest type of bullet - the one that kills you to finally end your pain, to put you out of your misery, so to speak. And yet you took him for granted; you sent him on his merry way to his death, with one of your pistols and a loud mouth like your own.

And you feel like maybe there was someone else, mixed into the furious fire of names you’ve got swirling within your mind, but maybe they don’t matter.

Because you would remember them, wouldn’t you?

 

_ You have to stay and see the show _

_ And maybe when the villain blows _

 

Oh, right. There’s you. Reckless. And really, do you need an introduction - reckless is you inside and out. You require no other adjectives.

 

_ Why don’t you come and say hello? _

  
  


**_Reunion_ **

 

_ Why don’t you come and say goodbye? _

_ To the life I’m leaving behind _

 

Innocent’s there, waiting for you. His kisses are just as you remember - loving, soft and gentle. He holds you by the face, tears mixing salt with the water on your lips, and you grip him just as hard by the waist. Loves have never been confessed such outright; there’s never been the time nor place. You haven’t been able to tell him, but now you do, and he laughs. At first you fire away at him, because _ he is mocking you _ , but then he kisses you again and tells you he feels the same.

Brave arrived too, such a long time ago, but you press your lips to his face so many times you’re unsure if there’s a spot you haven’t covered. He says he missed you, and you just hold on tight and when he meets Innocent, it’s clear that he could have been your and his son, not Kind’s. Because he looks just like Innocent, and sometimes you think he was a gift from up above - the product of your and Innocent’s crazy, stupid love.

Eccentric and Strong are there to greet you; you worry they will judge you. They must have when you first met, but then you were firey and unaffected by love and loss; you were fearless. And then you lost Innocent and Brave and so many others - you lost  _ them _ . But they simply clap you on the shoulder and wrap their arms around you in warm embraces. They welcome you.

 

_ Including you and countries and love _

_ I’ve gotta go and be with the angels up above _

 

Selfless arrives soon after Intelligent; you still hate Intelligent. You try to talk him up a wall, but there are no walls where you are, and Selfless is finally able to tear her eyes away from you to see him fully. And so you back down - you hold out your hand and he even shakes it. Gently.

With them, comes Curious. Seems she’s been around for as long as Innocent, but she stayed hidden away. Young, she was, not fearless, and so she runs to bury herself in Selfless’ arms, and tears are shed but they’re happy, this time.

It seems they are the last; you wait for Kind and Cautious only. But Quiet comes and he doesn’t seem to belong. He drifts away from them, he begins to wander towards the edges of the clouds. But then Intelligent takes his hand, pulls him back. He pleads for him not to leave; he begs for his friend.

 

_ I’m sorry for every single lie _

_ I’m sorry that I have to die _

 

It’s maddening, when Kind comes. She’s just as beautiful as the day you left her, but somehow you can’t see her the same way you used to. Innocent pulls you closer; his fingers tighten around your coat subtly. But you feel his fear; he’s had you stolen from him once, twice, and so you don’t hug Kind like you should. Instead, you wave, with your left hand as to show that she cannot be blinded; your ring is gone. Discarded. Thrown away.

She simply nods, and another figure emerges from behind the clouds. Lovely steps forward, curls cascading down her back, and Kind smiles. She reaches out for Lovely’s fingers, and you watch as the two woman you once loved give their attention to each other.

 

_ I’m sorry that we’ve run out of time _

 

Cautious, he comes last. Gentle hands and soft apologies, given to you first and then the others; his eyes pause on Selfless far too long. You know he knows, and Selfless does too, and she simply shuffles closer to Intelligent; buries herself in his open arms. You’re somehow glad they found each other; you’re somehow happy she waited.

You offer your hand, and Cautious shakes it. He addresses you by name. And, in turn, you tell him you’ve been reckless and you’re sorry.

You were always Reckless, he says.

 

_ Why don’t you come and say goodbye? _


End file.
